


The Spirit of Courtship

by quietprofanity



Series: Yin, Yang and Squiggly Universe [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Futanari, Jossed, Knotting, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietprofanity/pseuds/quietprofanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon entry into my Omegaverse AU. Eska offered to help Bolin through his heat. She didn't tell him Desna would be there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit of Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> So … I know that it’s probably not good form to write a fanfic with characters who haven’t appeared in the show yet, but this idea just came to me and decided not to let me go. This … kind of takes place in the Yin/Yang/Squigglyverse, but is not an official entry. It’s basically just this gross non-canon even to my verse fantasy I decided to write.
> 
> I'm just so excited for the NWT twins, even if they do turn out to be unlikable snobs. :) Enjoy!

Bolin laid on the bed in one of the Northern Water Tribe Palace’s isolation rooms, trying to relax but growing tenser and tenser by the minute. Sometimes he thought the hours before heat were worse than the heat itself. Before he started regularly taking suppressants, he often would spend half the day wondering whether that itch or that sudden flush in his cheeks would be the one that signaled the hours of pain and neediness. Once when he was thirteen, he felt a little sick and had Mako check him into a safehouse, only to be sent away three hours later when his heat never emerged. (It came the next day.)

Bolin wasn’t sure if he was making a smart decision, either, and that made him even more anxious. He liked Eska, could maybe even love her, but her proposal that she help him through his heat caught him off guard so early in their friendship. Still, after everything that happened lately Bolin wondered if this could help him move beyond his feelings for Korra.

So he’d said yes. And now he was waiting here.

Oh man, what would this be like? Bolin wondered. Eska and her brother were so hard to read sometimes. Since they both wore perfume, Bolin didn’t even think he would have realized they were Yangs if they hadn’t said so. Bolin hoped Eska would be nice to him.

But what if Eska didn’t come at all? What would he do then? Maybe he should have kept a suppressant shot on him just in case.

Just when he thought that, Bolin felt a hard spasm inside him, shuddered as he felt the first wet trickle escape him. Okay, too late for that now. He pressed his head back against the pillow, closed his eyes and tried to resist the urge to touch himself. “Please come soon,” he whispered.

Bolin struggled there for some time. At one point he felt too warm for his coat despite the polar chill and took it off. Bolin knew he couldn’t have been waiting that long but he was in that period of heat when every second without something inside him felt like a hundred years.

Then the door opened.

Bolin shot up quickly on the bed, his mouth wide open in a smile, but he blenched when he saw who was there.

Eska walked toward him, her mouth curled in a very slight smile, but Bolin couldn’t help but look behind her. Desna stood in the doorway, a fierce stare on his face that seemed to bore through Bolin.

Eska ran her fingers along his cheek. She wasn’t wearing perfume. Bolin took in her scent, just stared at her until the door closed and he took notice of Desna again.

“Um … so …,” Bolin whispered, “why is your brother here?”

Eska just looked at him. Bolin watched the purple streaks of her makeup as she blinked. Desna had come closer now; the bed creaked as he sat next to Bolin.

Gosh, Desna smelled really nice too. Bolin laughed nervously. “I mean, I didn’t bring Mako, you know?”

“Hmm,” Desna purred. “Our cousin’s bondmate? Korra does have quite a temper. Do you think she’d accept, Eska?”

Eska chuckled softly. “Maybe if we let her join in too.”

Bolin tried to ask what was going on, but Eska bent down and met his lips in a kiss. Her lips were soft but demanding, and as she kissed him she ran a hand along his thigh. It was, embarrassingly, enough to make him hard. In the kiss he was having trouble remembering why he was upset.

Thin and bony hands grasped Bolin’s shoulders – Desna’s hands – and that reminded him again.

“Eska?” Bolin asked when she broke the kiss.

Eska rubbed his cheek, her face maddeningly blank. “We’ve always shared with each other, right Desna?”

A surge of panic broke through Bolin’s arousal. “W-Wait, I didn’t agree to …”

Desna buried his nose in Bolin’s shoulder. His black hair rubbed against Bolin’s cheek and neck, released a new wave of Desna’s smell. Bolin let out a loud moan despite himself, breathed heavily as Desna kissed along his neck.

Eska straddled Bolin’s lap, sat down on it so she was looking in Bolin’s eyes. She ran her hands up his body, lingering when she reached his pecs, his nipples. Following Eska’s lead, Desna felt along Bolin’s sides, then moved to his arms.

The sensation was almost too much for Bolin. A dull throbbing grew inside him as his body struggled to make itself slicker, looser. His penis, caught between his own clothing and Eska’s thick robe that had pooled on his lap, cried out for friction.

“He’s strong, isn’t he?” Eska asked, her voice breathy. “I like his muscles.”

Desna hummed in Bolin’s ear. “They say most in the Earth Kingdom are, though, yes?”

“But he’s especially handsome.”

“True, if a bit dim.”

“Hey! I’m not …” Bolin gasped as Desna’s lips clamped onto his neck, sucked there. He tried to finish his sentence but all he could think in that moment was how good it felt, and that made him feel ashamed, made him wonder if Desna might be right.

Eska kissed Bolin again. “Don’t upset him, Desna. He’s given us a gift.”

Desna laughed. “He needs it more than we do.”

“Hush, you. Let’s get these clothes off him.”

Eska stood up and Bolin felt Desna pushing him to his feet. Eska was unbuttoning his shirt at his collar and chest while Desna’s arms wrapped around his waist and undid his belt.

I should step out of my boots for them, Bolin thought. Wait, no, why did he think that? Why was he letting them do this? Okay, the awesome feelings that were making it hard to think right now might have been part of it but he didn’t actually say he wanted Desna here and Desna was being kind of mean and ugh how was he going to tell Mako about this, Bolin thought as he stepped on the back of his right boot with his left heel, pulled his right foot out of the boot. He was being so stupid.

Desna pushed down Bolin’s pants and boxers, and after Bolin stepped out of them Eska turned him around, urged him onto the bed on his hands and knees. Even with his heat, it was cold enough that being naked between them made Bolin feel incredibly vulnerable.

Eska stood on her knees behind him. She ran the tips of her nails up and down his thighs. He gulped loudly.

“Eager, eh?” Desna asked. Bolin’s cheeks burned as Desna settled in front of him. Like his sister, Desna was still fully clothed, but he pushed aside his robe and pulled down his pants, exposing his penis. Desna was hard, not so erect that Bolin could see the bulge of his knot but the young Yang man was big enough that Bolin ached with hunger.

“Please,” Bolin begged, almost whined. “Please.” He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for but every cell in his body and thought in his mind screamed out its want.

Eska grasped Bolin’s neck, pushed him down so Bolin’s face was near Desna’s sex and his butt was still propped in the air. Desna took Bolin’s chin in one hand, held his penis in the other and used it to open Bolin’s mouth.

The gesture hadn’t given Bolin any time to think about what was happening. He started sucking immediately, as if by instinct. Bolin wasn’t even sure if he was good at what he was doing, but he was a Yin and if he couldn’t be mounted, obeying was the next best thing to his hormone-addled mind. He was so wrapped up in his need to submit that Bolin hadn’t noticed Eska’s hands had moved up to his buttocks. Without warning, she pushed two fingers inside him.

Bolin made an incredibly undignified noise, some sort of muffled and choking moan around the shaft in his mouth. But oh, Eska’s fingers felt so good, so right. She was moving them inside of him, stretching him out. This is the thing that he had wanted.

Mount me, he thought. Open me. Fill me. Please, please, please.

Bolin had been trying to take Desna deep back in his throat and gagged when he felt Eska’s clitoris enter him. By this point Bolin was so slick that Eska slid in easily. Eska thrust into him slowly a few times. She seemed to be exploring him. Bolin felt her press deep inside before pulling out to the point where his body almost wanted to expel her. Then she kept herself to just outside his vagina, almost tickling the entrance to his womb.

Bolin was shaking. A few times he pulled away from Desna and moaned only to have the young man grab the back of his head and force Bolin’s mouth on him again. Bolin came earlier than he would have liked, before Eska had even knotted him, semen spilling onto the bedspread and his fluids running down his thighs, but Bolin knew he couldn’t have stopped it.

“That’s a bit disappointing,” Desna purred, stroking Bolin’s hair. “He seemed so easy, too. Yet he comes like a virgin.”

Bolin glared at Desna. “Can’t you say anything nice?”

“Give me some credit, brother,” Eska said. “I’d like to see you make a Yin come without knotting him.”

“Sure,” Desna said.

Eska pulled out of Bolin and he whimpered. Even though he’d come, his heat wouldn’t dampen without a knot, and losing that pressure inside him made Bolin as needy as ever.

The twins switched places, and Bolin realized Desna would mount him now. Bolin looked back at the male twin glumly, hating him and needing him all at once.

Eska’s hand once again stroked against Bolin’s cheek, under his chin. That seemed to be her way of speaking to him, Bolin guessed. He looked up into her tiny blue eyes, opened his mouth as she leaned down. She kissed him with a skill and gentleness — coaxing Bolin’s tongue to hers — that made Bolin want to melt against her.

It was good enough that Bolin almost felt disappointed when Desna entered him. He was bigger than his sister, and thicker, and he wasn’t gentle at all. Bolin started moaning again. His body struggled to get used to the new intrusion as Desna thrust into him fast and hard.

“Slow down,” Eska said. “He needs to pleasure me, too.”

Desna obliged, sort of. For the next few strokes Desna would pull out of Bolin slowly, but enter him again with a hard jab that made Bolin start every time, even when he tried to anticipate it.

Meanwhile, Eska had removed her boots and stockings. Bolin wrapped his mouth around her engorged clitoris. She was slick with both his fluids and her own from her vestigial vagina, and it gave her a salty taste that her brother didn’t have.

This way of making love went on for awhile. Bolin wasn’t sure if he’d enjoyed it as much as kissing Eska, feeling Eska inside him, but Desna was good at overwhelming him with sensation, and that was close enough that Bolin accepted it willingly.

It was sometimes strange being a Yin, Bolin thought, having this hunger and need inside you that seemed to have a mind of its own, chased acts and people that in normal circumstances would disgust or repel him and turned them into something that he craved. Bolin never felt jealous of Yangs because of these feelings, but at times like this he had trouble not feeling ashamed of himself. What if someone saw me like this? Bolin thought. What if Mako or Korra knew what I was doing? But it was hard to maintain those thoughts when Bolin wanted this so much.

When Desna pushed in this time, Bolin felt a slight pressure at the base of Desna’s penis. Bolin thought he’d imagined it but the bump felt more pressing the second time around. Bolin let his eyes closed, eager to accept the growing knot.

Yet Desna’s thrusts started to change. They became more shallow, and Bolin couldn’t feel the growing knot anymore. Maybe he’ll knot outside me, Bolin thought. He was a bit disappointed but it was probably a safer idea.

“Hold him steady,” Desna said.

Eska grabbed a handful of Bolin’s hair, yanked on it so he was up on all fours.

“Ow!” Bolin said, rubbing his head. She hadn’t done that with cruelty but it still hurt. Eska then wrapped one arm underneath his right armpit and the other over his back, almost like she was hugging a dog. She kissed him on the cheek, soft and sweet, but her grip was strong around him.

Bolin hugged her back with his left arm, buried his nose in her neck and kissed her there, enjoying her smell. Desna picked up his pace, his thrusts still shallow.

Then Bolin felt the knot again. At first, Desna just knocked it against him as he thrust, but then he pushed harder into Bolin, opened him. Bolin groaned, anticipating the moment when Desna would push through all the way and lock into him, but instead Desna kept it at his hole, stretching Bolin around the knot’s thickest point until pulling out again.

“Deeper,” Bolin begged. “Please, Desna, go deeper.”

Desna didn’t say anything. His knot kept growing bigger. As slick as Bolin was, having his entrance forced wider and wider like that ached, made his head swim with pain even as his penis was stiff and dripping with pre-come.

“Come on!” Bolin choked. “Why won’t you just knot inside me, already?”

“Hmm,” Desna said, his voice breathy, lusty. He rubbed his palm in circles along Bolin’s lower back. “I wish you could see this, Eska. He’s stretched so wide. I could probably fit a grapefruit inside of him.”

Humiliation burned through Bolin like a fever. He felt so weak, like some sort of thing that they were using. Bolin let out a sob. “Why are you doing this? Why won’t either of you talk to me?”

“Shhh,” Eska whispered in Bolin’s ear, moved a hand up to his head and stroked him there. Desna was still abusing his entrance, but Eska’s touch felt comforting despite it all.

“Of course he’s good,” Eska said to her brother. “He’s so strong, so submissive. He can take you, I know. He’s such a perfect Yin.”

Bolin looked at her, his mouth slack open, his eyes struggling to concentrate through the pain. “Eska,” he whispered. His heart was aching. He felt so confused.

Desna pushed into Bolin all the way, the knot finally, mercifully locking into him, pressing against his inner walls. Bolin groaned as he came, gripped onto Eska tighter.

Yes, yes. This was perfect. Bolin moved forward, tugging against the knot and reveling in how it held him in place. I’m knotted, he thought with a blissful joy. I’m knotted. He felt content, almost complete.

“Ready now?” Desna asked.

Eska didn’t respond at first. Bolin continued to cling to her. “You’re so pretty,” he babbled. “Your brother looks like you, though. So you’re both pretty. Everything is so pretty.”

“I don’t think he’s ready,” Eska said.

“If we give him more time, it won’t work.”

It registered to Bolin that Desna was saying something and that he should have been concerned, but it was so easy to be happy right now, so easy to flick that worry away. “You guys,” he mumbled. “You guys are so cool.”

Eska let go of him. Bolin let his upper body collapse onto the bed. His eyes fluttered, then closed.

“I’m just gonna rest here for a second …”

Bolin might have slept for a bit. If so, he wasn’t sure how long. He felt fingers prodding at his hole, stretching him out where Desna’s knot had been, then pushing inside. Bolin raised himself up on his hands, craned his neck around. Desna was still knotted in him, but it was Eska who was staring with great concentration as she moved her fingers around her brother’s knot.

Desna looked into Bolin’s eyes, the first time had done so since they'd started having sex, then grasped onto Bolin’s hips. Bolin felt himself being pulled back so that Desna was lying on the bed with Bolin sitting up on top of him.

Eska moved herself in front of Bolin once more. She had hiked up her robe around her waist, exposing her genitals again. She slipped her legs beneath Bolin’s but above her brother’s, fitting herself between them. The tip of her clitoris prodded against Bolin’s hole. Eska had her hand around it, pulled it toward herself and stretched Bolin out as she pushed it up into Bolin, around her brother’s knot.

Bolin realized what was happening. He tried to pull away, but Desna’s knot held him fast. “No. No, no! Please, no. Don’t do this.”

The twins were both making shushing noises now. Their hands pet his lower back, his legs, his stomach. The touch calmed him, but panic still bubbled in his chest.

“Poor thing,” Desna whispered. “The more scared he is the more it’ll hurt.”

Bolin was shaking. “I can’t. I can’t do this. I … uhhh …”

Eska was moving inside him, thrusting up alongside her brother’s knot. Bolin hadn’t realized how wet he was. Desna jabbed into him too, hit a spot that made Bolin moan.

“He’s doing so well,” Eska said. “He feels so good. I can feel him loosening for us. He’ll let both of us in.”

It was so easy to believe Eska when she said it like that. She continued moving inside him, her thrusts accented with Desna’s occasional knock against his prostate. What was happening still scared him, but he was so, so aroused despite that. Bolin had used toys on himself with fake knots in the past, knew that even in heat an orgasm was usually followed by a rest period. Now it was like he hadn’t even come before.

Eska’s thrusts became slower. Bolin could feel another growing pressure beside Desna’s knot. He whimpered. His eyes watered. Her knot was forming faster than her brother’s, was stretching him out mercilessly.

I can’t do this, Bolin thought. I can’t. I’m going to be ripped apart.

In that moment when Eska’s knot solidified, all Bolin felt was pain. Anything else: love, arousal, fear, even his heat, was dwarfed by how much it hurt. It stunned him, froze him. He had to remind himself to breathe.

Somewhere inside this state he heard the twins. They were moaning and whimpering, making desperate noises. One of them — he wasn’t sure who — shifted slightly inside him.

It was like being pushed off a cliff he hadn’t known he was teetering on. Bolin threw back his head and screamed as he came. He was vaguely aware of other things. His semen spilling over Eska’s clothes. The gush of fluids as Desna and Eska came inside him. He might have even felt a rumble in the foundation of the palace, although Bolin hoped for the sake of everyone else that it was just his overactive imagination and he hadn’t actually earthbent during that. It all seemed like nothing compared to the pleasure that rocked through him again and again.

When it was done, he slumped over. He would have collapsed completely if the knots hadn’t held him in place. Bolin could feel himself falling asleep sitting up.

Eska was breathing heavily beneath him, every exhalation ending in a feminine little moan.

“He’ll remember this forever,” Desna said, his voice thick. “Anytime anyone knots him, this is what he’ll want. We’ve ruined him for anyone else.”

Bolin passed out.

~*~*~

When Bolin woke up hours later, he was lying flat on the bed. His legs ached, his neck hurt, his penis was sore, but it all felt like nothing compared to his backside.

His eyes and mind blurry, Bolin felt along the crease in his butt. He was still drenched there, his entrance alternately sopping wet with his fluids or the twins’ semen. But what surprised him the most was that he was still open. He touched around the area, found he could get two of his own fingers inside himself easily.

“You’re awake now?”

Bolin looked up to see Eska lying next to him. She was naked now, although she still had the ties in her hair. Eska pulled his hand away from himself, kissed it.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “It’ll be like that for awhile, but you’ll tighten up again. I’ve asked the healers. Not directly, of course, but they understood. By your next heat you’ll be as good as new.”

Bolin blushed. He wasn’t sure what to say to her. He looked around the bed. Desna was nowhere to be found. “Are we alone?”

Eska nodded. “I wanted some time with you for myself.” She kissed him. “Did you like that, Bolin? I did. I know you were scared sometimes, but we wouldn’t have done anything to really injure you. Even Desna. I know he hurt your feelings sometimes but he doesn’t mean it. He really likes you. He told me so. I don’t know how our father would feel about us, given that you’re not Water Tribe, but Desna said he thought you’d be a wonderful consort for me.”

Bolin sighed. So many conflicting emotions were running through him. On the one hand, the experience had been incredible, but …

“Why did you do that?” Bolin asked.

Eska blinked at him, confused. “What part?”

“What part?” he exclaimed. “Everything! Springing your brother on me? Double knotting me? Not even talking to me about what you were going to do?”

Her face turned into that inscrutable blankness that frustrated him so much. “Do you feel I’ve betrayed you?” Eska asked, sadness in the edge of her voice. “I thought Yins liked being played with by their Yangs, being surprised.”

Bolin sighed. “I don’t think I feel betrayed, but …” He didn’t know what to say. He settled down onto the bed. He tried to clear his mind, but realized that his heat was creeping back up on him again.

Eska sniffed the air. She crawled on top of him, kissed him. After two pecks on his lips, Bolin kissed her back.

“Do you really think I’m stupid?” Bolin asked sadly.

Eska shook her head. “I like you. Very much. I meant all those nice things I said about you.”

Bolin stared at the ceiling. Eska ran a finger around the front curl in his hair.

“I’m the first Yang Princess in the Northern Water Tribe,” Eska explained. “I’m marked as a leader by the choice of the spirits, I have the divine right of rule. And yet my cousin is still the Avatar.”

Bolin’s eyes widened. “Eska, I …”

“It’s hard not to feel competitive when you’re a Yang,” Eska said. “You loved her. I know you did. Even when I met you I could sense it. Yangs don’t just take Yins. Not if they want to keep them. We need to impress them. I had to be memorable to you, do you understand? Can you forgive me, Bolin?”

“I couldn’t not find you memorable, Eska,” Bolin murmured. “No matter what you did.”

Their lips met again. The night had grown darker, and the moon brought light into the chamber. When Bolin’s heat rose again Eska slipped inside him easily, whispered messages of love to him, ending every sentence with his name.

The End.


End file.
